


Inside Me

by felicitous



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now that he's gone Loki is still with Clint.<br/>Spoilers, so watch the damn movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Me

“You've got heart,”  
Clint woke with a start, sitting up straight in his bed and gasping for air, the words still echoing in his head. It had been weeks since he'd been under Loki's control, but it still haunted him and he figured it probably always would. He had at least hoped that he would become less affected by it over time, but that didn't seem to be the case. In fact it seemed to be doing the exact opposite, getting worse instead. The fact that Loki was worlds away didn't stop Clint’s mind from focusing on him. On his enchanting green eyes, his devious smile and his smooth voice. Clint remembered every detail of him so vividly he feared that the God would be forever ingrained into his very mind and soul.  
Climbing out of bed with a sigh, he ran his callused fingers through his hair and hobbled to the bathroom. His back still hurt from crashing through that window during the battle with Loki and his 'army'. It only bothered him at night now, but it gave him an excuse to knock himself into a dreamless sleep with strong painkillers. He snatched the bottle off the counter and shook two pills into his hand. Like usual, he popped them both into him mouth and swallowed them down with water straight from the tap.  
The fact that this was quickly becoming a nightly routine worried him, but he found it easier to just try and ignore that. He didn't want to think about how he was pretty sure he was slowly losing his mind. Clint was pretty sure he had been right about putting an arrow through Loki's eye socket though, he definitely would be sleeping better if he had done it. Too late now though, the manipulating bastard was back home, probably for good.  
By the time he made it back to his bed, using the moon light to see, the drugs had stared to kick in already and his thoughts were beginning to blur together. The last thing he remembered before he let sleep take him was soft green eyes and the feel of cold skin against his own.  
~  
When they'd captured Loki after the battle it took a little while for them to sort out what was going to be done with him and the Tesseract. During that time Clint had managed to get some time alone with the God. He'd been planning to teach him a lesson about staying out of other peoples minds, but like most things when Loki's involved it hadn't gone as he'd planned.  
“Are you here to finally put that arrow through my eye socket?” Loki asked as Clint shut the door behind him.  
“Does it look like I have an arrow with me? He quipped back, tapping the gun that was strapped to his thigh instead. He wasn't about to be alone with anything this dangerous completely unarmed.  
“Ah, indeed, but you are always full of surprises aren't you, Clint?” Loki grinned when the blond flinched slightly at the sound of his given name. “Tell me, did you really miss this life that much? Being the good soldier?”  
“And being you're puppet was better? I think not, I like this life and having my mind to myself. Call me greedy, but I don't like to share.” he shot back as he sat down in the chair across from the pale man.  
“I can certainly see why. Your mind is quite the interesting place, I like it.” Loki leaned forward as he said this his green eyes locking with Clint’s blue ones. “You must be lonely.”  
“Like hell.”  
“Then why else would you be here? Well, besides to teach me a lesson, which by the way, you are doing a marvelous job on,” he snickered, his taunting voice like honey.  
Clint growled and stood up so quickly Loki flinched backwards, eyes flickering to the gun on Clint’s leg then back up to his face. “I just came to tell you that one days your going to get what you deserve,” He spat and turned to leave.  
He was almost out the door when Loki spoke again. “You will too, get what you deserve that is. Sleep well, Clint.” Loki said in a tone that made the blonds blood run cold as he slammed the door shut behind him. If only he'd know what that  
God had meant by that then.  
~  
He woke from the drug induced haze and lay staring up that ceiling in silent agony, his body covered in sweat. All he wanted to do was sleep, but seemed impossible right now. It wasn't just his mind keeping him up now, but his body as well.  
Clint felt like there was lava coursing through his veins and the incessant throbbing in his groin taunted him, only making it worse. His arousal confused him, but there was nothing he could do that would reign it under control. It just raged on like a wild fire, consuming him in its frenzy.  
He tried to just jack off quickly, but all that did was make it worse. Nothing he thought of while he pumped would bring him over the edge. There was a cold voice in the back of his mind that called to him as his hand worked himself desperately, but he tried to ignore it, pushing it away.  
As time went though, as he grew more and more desperate. Panting his desperate lust into the pillow, he stroked his now slick erection fervently, so desperate with the need to come it hurt. The voice came back again, more insistent this time and Clint found himself melting into it. It purred words of encouragement to him as he grew closer and closer to orgasm.  
When he finally came it was with a low, shaky groan that had him arching off the bed, only to collapse back onto it, panting and trembling with Loki's last command echoing in his head. A command he had completely obeyed.  
“Submit to me.”  
Loki was inside him again and would be forever, but for some reason, Clint couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
